Prisoner of the Heart
by elvinscarf
Summary: A girl runs away from home. haldir finds her. will sparks fly? will they learn to trust each other? haldirOC. not a MS. i scuk at summaries. please r
1. chapter 1

Elvinscarf: I do not own anything but the characters I create  
Tolken: not true, you own all the stuff in your room  
Elvinscarf: aaahhhh!!!! *runs away*  
  
Prisoner of the Heart  
Chapter 1 and prologue  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
/Hurry. Leave while you can/ Meagan thought while she changed. She put on her jeans, sneakers, green long-sleeved shirt, and her elf-like tunic she made for Halloween, and tossed on her favorite brown cape. She didn't know  
why she decided to where most of her Halloween costume, but she thought that she would blend in with the forest. Meagan was going to run away. She  
hated her life.  
  
The top reasons that Meagan hates her life:  
  
she never knew her parents  
the foster home she was in treated her like a slave  
she would get beaten  
she has no friends  
she's always alone  
  
She decided not to pack anything but her dagger, which she tucked away in her belt. That was the only thing she had from her parents. She wanted to  
bring her bow and arrows, but her foster parents hid them away.  
  
A few reasons why Meagan might like her life:  
  
she took archery lessons  
she took fencing lessons  
she took riding lessons  
  
She ran from her room, and started to run full speed out her back door into  
the forest.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Running. That's all she was doing. She didn't know how long, but she still  
was. It was starting to grow dark when she reached a clearing. She ran ahead a little further till she reached a new bunch of trees. She put on her hood and walked into the forest, hoping to find a good tree to sleep on. She stopped suddenly when she saw a bunch of arrows pointing at her.  
She slowly raised her hands in surrender. "Who are you and what are you doing in the golden wood??" a stranger asked,  
"speak!!!" "I am just a ranger. I was looking for a tree to sleep in. I did not know  
it was the golden wood" Meagan said putting on her best male voice. The  
stranger muttered something and some one tied her hands togher. "Come", the stranger said while pulling on the rope that held her hands,  
"the lady of the golden wood will see if your story is true." She was starting to get afraid. A) She still did not completely know where she was, b) she didn't what her captors to know that she was a girl, and c) did not  
know what was going to happen to her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Like???? Please R&R?!?!?!?!?! 


	2. chapter 2

For the reviews:  
  
~dizzy izzy: I write in my own way and if you don't like it... DON'T READ THIS STORY THEN!!!!!! Plus, I'm just in 7th grade and the English teachers  
don't teach us anything. Oh, ok I'm trying. Ttyl!!  
  
~inu: the first chapter was boring, its gets better. I do have a plot. The  
first chapter was boring because I didn't know how to open the story. I  
don't like using big paragraphs, but I use small ones.  
  
~ainu larie: I don't care if it's a mary-sue! I don't' care if you like the  
way I write!!!!!!  
  
~Jupiter's light: thank you. It does get better. Give it some time.  
  
More reviews at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: el: nah, don't feel like doing it.  
Haldir: *appears out of no where* well you should.  
El: aaahhhh!!!!!! *starts to run*  
Tolkien: this is what she did to me.  
El: noo!!! *runs and jumps into haldir's arms*  
Haldir: see, she just likes me better. (  
  
[ This means a song]  
  
Prisoner of the Heart  
Chapter 2:  
Things Happen  
  
*****************  
  
"Come on!!" some one said while pulling on the rope that held her hands.  
She walked along grimly. "Hurry up!!" the same one said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She didn't know how long they been walking, but it was getting dark and the  
ropes were digging into her wrists.  
"We rest here tonight" he said while pushing her up the ladder into the flet. The strange people with pointed ears (Megan noticed this when they were walking) shoved her in the corner. Most of the strange people went to sleep while other kept on watch. She didn't know what to do, but sleep. So,  
she went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She felt something poking her, trying to wake her up. /what the hell. I'm trying to sleep!!!!/ What ever was poking her stopped. A few seconds later  
it started up again.  
"Will you quit it!?!?!?!?!" she yelled while trying to keep her male  
accent.  
"We must leave now if we are to reach Caras Galadhon buy mid-day."  
"Fine," she started to get up, only to get pulled so hard that she fell  
over. "Ugh, shit, crap"  
"BE SILENT!!!" he yelled, "get up, where're leaving".  
  
*******  
  
They hadn't been walking for long when they heard it.  
"What was that??" she asked sacred, yet not. "Orcs!!" the same one yelled again. /he looks cute when he yells. No!!!!  
What am I saying?!?!?! Wait! Did he just say orcs??/  
"Shit!!!" she cursed while the guard people took out their weapons. She managed to get her bonds cut right before the things started to charge at  
her.  
"Rag!!!" it shouted while raising it's sword to strike. It was coming closer. She dropped her dagger. It was getting to close for her liking now. She was going to die. She did the first thing that came to mind, she did a back-hand spring (a/n: or think of it as a mix between a back-flip and a hand-stand. Those who know what a back-hand-spring is, good for you). She landed right when the sword landed on the ground and the hood of her cape  
fell off her head. The 'orc' thing picked up its sword getting ready to  
strike again. She started to think how she could hold it off.  
  
That was the fifth orc Haldir just shot down. He looked to see what the prisoner was doing, she was trying to out smart the orc. /so at least she's not an enemy./ he grabbed another arrow from his quiver getting ready to fire at his next appoint. /wait/ he looked again at the prisoner. /he's a she!!!/ He fired his arrow, not caring where it went. He was trying to get  
to her to protect her. Then, it happened.  
  
[ When I find myself in times of trouble,  
Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom,  
Let it be.]  
  
Everything was in slow motion. She managed to get a sword, and was fighting one off. She sliced off its head, not seeing one was coming up behind her.  
"LOOK OUT!!!" he yelled, trying to run to her.  
  
[ And in my hour of darkness,  
She is standing right in front of me,  
Speaking words of wisdom,  
Let it be.]  
  
She turned around, she raised her sword ready to strike what was behind  
her. But she was too late.  
  
[ Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let  
it be.]  
  
She stopped moving, only dropping her sword. She looked down at her self to  
see blood. The orc took out the sword. She didn't make a sound.  
  
[ And when the broken hearted people,  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer,  
Let it be.]  
  
The orc raised its sword for the last strike, but Haldir killed him before  
the chance. He ran to her, and she was still staring at all the blood  
coming from her stomach.  
  
[For those they my be parted,  
There is still a chance that they will see,  
There will be an answer,  
Let it be.]  
  
She was leaning backwards to fall, but he caught her before she fell to the  
ground.  
  
[ Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer,  
Let it be.]  
  
"Hold on, everything will be alright"  
"I know" she said while trying to drift into a sleep.  
  
[Oh, let it be. Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper word of wisdom,  
Let it be.]  
  
"No, no. wake up!" he said calmly while shaking her. "I'm still here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere". She smiled a week  
smile.  
  
[Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom,  
Let it be.]  
  
All the orcs were gone, and all the elves came to see what happened.  
"I'm going ahead. She needs medical attention now!!"  
No one fought against what he said. Haldir got up and started to run  
towards the city.  
  
[And when the night is clouded,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine until tomorrow,  
Let it be.]  
  
She started to close her eyes.  
"No! Don't close your eyes. Talk to me. Please, talk to me. Just don't  
close your eyes"  
  
[I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom,  
Let it be.]  
  
"Ok. My name is Megan. What is your name?"  
"Haldir, my name is Haldir."  
  
[Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be.  
Oh there will be an answer,  
Let it be.]  
  
"Hey Haldir, I know this may sound stupid but can you do something for me?"  
"Shure, what is it?"  
"To be my friend."  
  
[Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom,  
Let it be.]  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
"So that when I die, I'll know that I had at least one friend."  
"You won't die, I promise."  
"No one can keep promises like that Haldir."  
She tried to close her eyes again, only to be woken be Haldir.  
"No closing your eyes."  
"I wasn't going to go to sleep, I just wanted to close my eyes."  
"I know, but you can't"  
"Hey Haldir?"  
"Yes?" "When we stop, take my cape. If I die, keep it to remember me. It I live,  
then give it back to me later. Ok?"  
"Ok." He could see the city. He was getting close, but he did not know if Megan would make it. She was becoming paler and her breathing was becoming raspy  
and short. /hold on Megan, almost home. /  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews (continued):  
  
~ sir lady alnna cooper: thanx. Trying my best.  
  
~burn the sues: I know about the English problems. And the mary *twitch* sues are trying to convert me to their evil ways!! Help!!! *get pulled down  
by a bunch of evil mary-sues to their evil layer*  
  
god, this chapter was long. It took 6 pages. Please R&R. flamers, be ware!!! I'll roast marshmallows on it and give them to the loyal reviewers.  
*eats one*  
I'll try to up-date soon. 


	3. chapter 3

PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!  
Megan may seem too perfect, but she not. She only knows a little bit of fencing, and she only uses her dagger instead of a sword because she can't hurt herself with the dagger, but always does with a sword!! For archery,  
she only took a week worth of class, than quit cause her foster parents  
didn't want her to do it (you'll learn more about it later). And for knowing how to ride a horse, her parents taught her before they died (you learn more about that to later). Oh, and Megan is 21 years old (you'll find  
out more later).  
  
To the reviewers: It's been awhile, so thanx to all the faithful reviewers.  
*passes out marshmallows* for the flamers: I use your flames to make marshmallows for the faithful reviewers, and I don't care if you don't like  
my writing stile!! Muhahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Me: I give up, I'll say it.  
Only because I'm being blacked mailed.  
Haldir: *pokes her with a stick* Me: Oww. Fine. I own all the charticers I create, everything else I don't  
own. Oh, and the song in the last chapter was called let it be by the  
Beatles.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Prisoner of the heart  
Chapter 3:  
I would have stayed with you  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
He made it to the gates of the city. He ran through the gates and to the  
dining hall, where Galadriel would be for lunch.  
  
"My lady, please help her" he said quickly.  
  
"Take her to the healers. I will be close behind you" Galadriel said while  
getting up and going to her talan for some supplies.  
  
Haldir ran from the dining hall to the healers. He looks down at Megan, who had her eyes wide open as if she was scared. He ran into an empty room and placed her down on the bed while taking off her cape and tossing it aside.  
She was still clinging onto is tunic.  
  
"Haldir, I'm scared" she said almost in a whisper. She was starting to cry. The pain was too much for her, even thou she had times when the pain came  
close to it, all because of her foster parents.  
  
"Do not worry, I am here" Haldir said while getting her hand off his tunic,  
and into his hands.  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid of what going to happen" she started to cry harder  
now.  
  
"I promise I will not let them hurt you" he said while Galadriel and about 5 other healers came through the door. Galadriel handed him a small goblet with a sleeping drought inside it. He took the hint and gave it to Meagan  
to drink. She drank it and handed back the goblet back to Haldir, who handed it to a healer. Two healers got Haldir up and started to pull him  
away from her.  
  
"Haldir, don't leave" she was pleading, and almost yelling it.  
He started to struggle against the healers, only to, literally, get  
dragged out by the healers.  
  
"HALDIR!" He tried one last time to get to her, only to get pushed out the door. He got up and ran before they closed the door and locked it, but they  
did. He banged against the door a few times before he gave up. A healer walked by and said "you should go change, you look like a mess". He looked  
down at himself and saw that his hands were and half of his tunic was  
covered in blood. He nodded silently got up and ran to his talan so he  
could get back as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat waiting out side her room for about an hour. Finally, all the healers walked out with Galadriel. He got up and went towards Galadriel.  
  
"Will she be all right?" he asked quickly. "She lost a lot of blood. No inner bleeding. We also found other healing  
wounds when we were wrapping her up, thou I do not know where they come from." Haldir looked her was about to speak, but got his answer before he asked it, "yes, you may go in. if she lasts the night, she will live, if she doesn't seem like she's improving in the morning, then there is little hope" he nodded and went into the room. /if only he knew what she was/ she thought quietly to herself while closing the door to the room to leave the  
two alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir got a chair and pulled it next to Megan, and started to stroke her  
hair and talk to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to up date soon. Like??? Please r&r. oh, and please state if you like wings on fairies. Don't worry about the fairy thing right now, you'll see what happens in the next few chapters. 


	4. chapter 4

Another important note about Megan: when I say, 'barely knows her parents',  
I mean she knew them, but they died when she was 6 (I'll tell you more later). And when they died, they left a will giving her a dagger, a quiver, and a bow. They also said for at least a month of training with archery, horse-back riding, and fencing, but her foster parents didn't always follow  
that (you find out more later).  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot of homework the past  
few nights, including outlining the whole constitution and having a big test on it. Hope you like the next chapter!! Translations at the bottom.  
  
/blah/ are thoughts  
  
Prisoner of the Heart  
Chapter 4:  
Rude Awakening  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
~~~*~~~Megan's dream/flash back~~~*~~~  
  
"Where am I going??" the young Megan at age 6 asked while being pulled into  
the secret room she never knew about that was in the basement. "Please stay here Megan, don't move till someone comes for you," her mother  
spoke while trying not to scare Megan. "Why Amme?? What's going to happen to you and Ada??" Her mother smiled at  
the elvish terms, but Megan didn't know they were elvish.  
"Nothing will happen, do not worry, I will be back," the mother hugged  
Megan for one last time, and closed the door and locked it. Megan was  
slightly crying, trying not to make a noise. She already missed her parents, even thou they weren't around a lot and dressed and talked funny,  
but her parents told her they worked for a re-enactments program. She didn't know what that was, but she believed them. She herd strange cries coming from upstairs, then she herd her parents voices responding in the  
language she spoke little of but her parents spoke it fluently.  
She herd more screams, the clinking of swords, and then the two last  
screams told her that her parents were dead.  
"Amme!!! Ada!!!" and she cried till someone found her.  
  
The serene changed, and it turned into the time when she first met her  
foster parents.....  
  
"Welcome to your new home Megan!!!" her new 'parents' said while pushing her into the house. There faces turned to happy to unhappy faces when they turned to her, "There will be some rules in this house," her 'father' said, "you will call us 'mom' and 'dad, what we say goes, and none of that stupid  
language you speak will be spoken in this house. Understand?"  
"Uma dad," Megan said with a smile on her face. "I said none of that language!!!" and he back handed her, hard. "Now go to your room till dinner!" Megan did not cry till she got to her room, afraid  
what would happen if they saw her crying. "Amme! Ada! I miss you!!" and  
with that she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~*~~~End dream/flashback~~~*~~~  
  
"Ada, Amme," Megan mouthed while wakening up. /Where am I? / She thought about what happened when she remembered the orc attack. She was in a nice soft bed, her eyes still closed, she had a small pain in her stomach, and someone was next to her. Someone was next to her?? /Strange, I wonder who it is/ she slowly moved to hands to the face to feel it features, when she  
remembered...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
They were coming close to the city.  
"Haldir, it's getting dark. I can't see!" "Shhhh, don't worry I am here" Megan rose her free hand to feel Haldir's  
face. She traced her hand while she memorized his features.  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
She traced her hands along this person's face. She recognized it, it was Haldir. She opened her eyes to see him sleeping, in a chair, but half on him was on the bed sleeping. She ran one of her hands through his golden blond hair, but soon decided that it would not be pretty it he was to awake with her petting his hair, so she put her hand on top of his hand and her  
awoke.  
"Glad to see you have finally awoken". "What do you mean 'finally awoken? How long have I been asleep?" she asked  
confused. "Three days. It is the morning of the fourth," She was about to open her  
mouth to ask another question, but Haldir stopped her, "And yes, I have  
been here the whole time."  
"Oh, thank you" "Are you hungry?" He asked because he was a little hungry, for he hadn't  
eaten in days.  
"Actually yes." "I will be back with food," and with that, he left. Megan looked down at her self, and pulled off the covers a little bit. There was a bandege from  
about her chest to where her belly button should be, forming a tub top shirt, and she also found a pare of black leggings on her. That was always  
something she wanted to ask her parents, but never got the chance. Why  
didn't she have a belly button? Instead of one being there, there was a small tree (not more than a 1 and a half tall) with two small clouds with it ( not more than one cm by one cm) all in a tattoo like form. She heard  
Haldir coming so she pulled back the covers on her.  
"I am back with soup for you."  
"And what did you get for your self?" she asked. "Two pieces of fruit," he said while helping her up a little bit. They ate their food in silence. Haldir left to put the dishes away, and when he came  
back, Megan asked something.  
"I want to get up." "No you don't, you are still week," he said pushing her down softly on the  
bed so she didn't get up.  
"Who are you my father? And I feel like I never been better." "I'm am not you father! But fine, it you want to get up, get up." he said this in a way that wanted to make her laugh. She moved to get up, but she hissed at the pain in her stomach/back. "Now I want to say, 'told you so."  
Megan was ticked at this. "I have an idea, hold on," she moved without getting up so that her legs and a little bit of her body was off the bed, "now grab my arms and pull me  
up," she said while holding up her arms. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled, not expecting her to way to much, but he was wrong. He landed with a soft thud on the floor with Megan on top of him in a kneeling position so that her back didn't hurt (cough, I'll let you imange the way they were,  
cough). She looked down and blushed. "What's wrong?," Haldir asked while putting his up to sported him, and she  
blush a light pink. "What?" he asked again and looked down at how they were, "oh", and Megan turned red and Haldir blush a little to. "Umm, hold  
on, I'll get you up," Haldir said while sliding from underneath her. He  
grabbed from under her arms so her didn't hurt her stomach or back, and  
pull her up.  
"Thank you," she said still recovering from what happened.  
"I'll take you out to the balcony for a little while, ok?"  
"Ok." And they walked out togher.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Amme: mother  
Ada: father  
Uma: yes  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to go to sleep! Please r&r!! I'll  
give cookies (to the good reviewers)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter finished at 11:00, now I'm back on at 12:30 helping my dad install DSL, so I have to change my e-mail and all that junk, It's going to be a  
long night. Every time I check in, I'll put the time:  
1:00  
1:30  
1:45  
2:00 ok I give up. See you all in the morning!!! Wait, it is. Oh well 


	5. chapter 5

HELP!!! If anyone knows how to make bold or italics writing, please inform  
me. Thanx.  
  
~The Reviewer's Circle: ~  
  
~Legolas Greenleaf's Lover: here it is! ........ I think *sits and ponders  
about it*  
  
~NimrodelPR: thanx, I thought no one would like it *tear* live long and  
LotR rules!  
  
~Lady Deridra: thank you. Here's the next chapter!  
  
~mellonim: thanx, hope you keep enjoying it. *passes out cookie*  
  
~kudos1: I know I have a spelling problem, I also have ADD, but that's  
life. Enjoy, have fun, goodbye!  
  
~Jupiter's Light: I'm trying as fast as I can (.  
  
A.N.: wow, 22 reviews. Now I realize how really bad my first few chapters  
are, but they get better. Some cussing' and implied stuff, but that's  
it.......so far. Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: see first few chapters  
  
Where we last left off on chapter 4....  
  
"I'll take you out to the balcony for a little while, ok?"  
"Ok." And they walked out togher.  
  
Now for chapter 5:  
The Balcony.  
  
Slowly, they came outside onto the balcony. It had two chairs, looking out  
into Lorien.  
  
"Sit," Haldir ordered. Megan mumbled something while moving to sit, hoping he would not here, but he did because of his Elvin hearing. He heard her say 'bite me' but then he said, "No, I don't think I will." She gave him a  
look, and he swore he saw her eyes change color for a second. Megan had emerald green eyes, and brown hair that came to her mid-back. Her hair was  
straight at the top, and got wavy at the bottom. A nock interrupted his  
thoughts.  
  
"I think you should get it," said Megan. Haldir got up and went to the  
door. When he opened the door, he found one of the Lady's messengers.  
  
"This is a gift from the Lady to Lady Megan," the messenger said quickly while handing over the gift to Haldir. Haldir closed the door and walked  
over to Megan.  
  
"Here," he said handing it over to Megan, "This is a gift from the Lady."  
  
"Who's the 'Lady'?" Megan asked while taking the gift from Haldir. She then  
saw it was a guitar/lute. /how did she know? /  
  
"Lady Galadriel. What is that?" he asked pointing to her gift.  
  
"Oh, ummmm," Megan thought of what to say while trying to tune it. "It's a  
guitar, I think." Her only response was an 'mmm'.  
  
"Does it make music?" he asked while she started to play cords.  
  
"Does it make music?" she started to play random music, "Does that answer  
your question?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Can you sing a song with it?" She stopped playing.  
  
"Yes I can," she smiled.  
  
"Well. Can you sing one right now?" Her smile faded.  
  
"Let me think.....I think I got never mind........ha! I got it!" she smiled.  
  
"Then play it."  
  
"I know. I'm not stupid. Give me a sec...." Megan started the little intro. "Yesterday, all my troubles seamed so far away, now it looks as thou there  
here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday.  
Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be, there's a shadow hanging  
over me, oh yesterday came suddenly. Why he'd go, I don't know, he wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I  
long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide  
away, oh I believe in yesterday. Why he'd had to go, I don't know, he wouldn't say. I said something wrong,  
now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide  
away, oh I believe in yesterday. Mmmm mmm." She closed her eyes.  
  
"That was a nice song," he said. She opened one of her eyes.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it was nice. Can you play another one?"  
  
"No, I'm really tired. Can you help me get back to bed?" with out another  
word, he got up and helped her back into the room. She climbed into the  
bed, and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Good night, Megan," and then he left the room to go get dinner for  
himself, and then to go to bed.  
  
  
  
The song was 'Yesterday' buy the Beatles. Please r&r. 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry for late up-dating. HELP!!! If you think you could co-write this with me, please tell me. Thanks to all reviewers!!!!! And sorry for the short chapter.  
=========================  
Prisoner of the Heart:  
Chapter six  
===================  
"Lady Megan!! Lady Megan!!" Megan awoke to someone shaking and calling her  
name.  
"Ahh, Lady Megan, your awake. The Lady wants to see you."  
  
"Whoareyounadwhyareyouhear??" Megan tried to say, but it came out slurred and too fast for anyone to understand. She opened her eyes and found a maid-  
like person standing next to her.  
  
"I am Sarlinth, or Sar. And yes, it is somewhat a male name. And I have  
come to take you to the Lady."  
  
"Right. Ok then. My name is Megan, or Meg."  
  
"Hear, get dressed." Sar handed her a dress. Sar heard Meg mumble 'I hate dresses' and then take the dress. It was a pale blue dress, that had loose 3/4 sleeves and came down to her ankles. Meg's hair was smoothed down, so  
that she did not have to brush her hair. "Come, I shall take you to the  
Lady now." Sar walked out the door, and Meg followed.  
  
They have been walking for a while, and by then Megan's legs were tired. They walked up a bunch of stairs when they came to a palace-type-in-the- tree platform. Sar pushed Meg to the door, or what was supposed to be the  
door and then heard a voice.  
  
"It is so nice to have you back home, Megan or as should say, Goddess."  
====================  
Sorry for the short chapter! Please r&r! 


	7. chapter 7

Hello!!! Sorry about not updating :( School kills XX. thanks to all my reviewers!!!!

I hate u if u flamed me. Makes me sad :(

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Chapter 7:

Leave me alone

MWMWMWMWMWM

Recap:

"It is so nice to have you back home, Megan or as should say, Goddess."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Megan froze. What did she just say?? _Goddess, right. _She did the fist thing she thought of, ran away. She ran as fast as she could, right down all the stupid stairs she just climbed. She ran all the way passed Haldir, who had gotten back from his patrol and was going to give the lady his report. He stopped, and started to run after her.

She didn't know where she was going, she let her feet guide her. She didn't remember the last time she was called goddess. Her parents used to call her little goddess, but that was it.

After awhile, she came into a small felid, with tall bright green grass and different colored wild flowers. She ran to the center of the field, and fell on her back, now looking up to the sky. She didn't know what to do, it was all too confusing.

"Megan?" It was Haldir.

"Go AWAY. It's rude to sneak up on people and to NOT GO AWAY!" She didn't know why she yelled at Haldir, she just wasn't in the mood.

He laid down next to Megan and turned over so he could see her. She was still looking at the sky.

"Tell me, what ales you?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You are terrible lire, so tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help you."

She looked at him, "Who cares if I'm a terrible lire, I don't give a shit. And no, you won't be able to help me," she looked back up at the sky and mumbled under her breath, "Know one will be able to."

"Please, tell me. Trust me." He asked. He was getting desperate.

She looked at him. "Fine! You know what?!?! I'll tell you. I don't know why I'm here, I don't know what's going on," she turned back, "and why I've been called a GODDESS!!!! I just don't understand." It started to rain, but the sky was still bright.

Haldir got up, "Come it is raining, let's go."

"I care not."

"Come. I don't think you want to get sick."

"Like I care."

"Come"

"No. You can't make me"

"Yes I can, and I will." He got down and picked Megan up. She looked into his face.

"Leave me alone."

"No." He saw silent tears fall. She hoped he didn't saw, because with the rain, she could fake it. He took her back to her talan.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

The next day, Haldir went to her talan to check on her. He knocked of the door, but there was no response. He knocked again. Nothing. Slowly, he opened the door. He saw no one there. He saw the window open, and so he climbed out onto the roof where she was. He saw her sitting there, legs crossed, eyes unfocused.

"Megan?" He called out. No response. He crouched down in front of her and waved his hand in front of her. She grabbed his hand before he did anything.

"It's rude to intrude on people when there mediating," she said.

"What is 'mediating'?" He asked.

"It'd a form of relaxation. It clears your mind. Yoga also helps."

He nodded his head, "What is 'yoda'?"

"It's _yoga_. And ummm....it's....well it's like..... Never mind. Do you know a field that is big and that no one will disturb us?" She asked.

"Yes, follow me." They climbed back into her room and he led them to an unused training field. "Would this do?" he asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Move back, gimmy some room," he took a step back and she took a few deep breaths.

She stood up strait, put her hands over her head, and started to lean back. Haldir thought she was almost falling, but she arched her back and her hands hit the ground. He was amassed with her flexibility. Her body was in a complete arch. She then kicked her legs back and was able to put her feet behind her and stand up. She took another deep breath. Then she took her right leg up behind her and grabbed it with her right hand. She let go and took another deep breath. She put her hands over her head again, but leaned forward. She landed with her hands on the ground, her body straight. She 'walked' on her hands a little bit, then slowly moved her legs so that when she'd land, her left leg would be out in front of her and her right leg underneath her (a/n: she's sitting on her right leg. It's like when your kneeling back on your feet). She took a deep breath, put her hands over her head, and leaned back so that her arms and head were on the ground. She moved into a ball and rolled forward, then getting onto her feet, in one movement. (a/n: some of these are yoga moves I made up my self. And yes, I do yoga.) Megan looked at Haldir.

"That was yoga," she said.

"I didn't know you were that flexible," He said, still dazed.

She froze. The lady wanted her. "Hey Haldir, can you take me to the Lady? She wants me."

"Sure follow me."

MWMWMWMWMWM

Haldir waited outside the room, waiting for Megan to come back out, as she requested.

A few minuets later, Megan came out and asked,

"Haldir, I need your help."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

MUHAHAHAHA cliffy. Please review. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll up date soon. Hopefully. Until then,

elvinscarf


End file.
